


Knowing that You are Near

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [44]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: After Battle of Tewkesbury, Lady Anne Neville wedded Richard of Gloucester. Unlike her first husband, Richard was pensive and inward. But he was good to her, only that he always have their bedchamber dark when he bedded her. What is he hiding from her? After she discovered the truth, he turned away from her.But Lady Anne always knew that he's near, because his heart is hers.Based on 3 prompts I received on Tumblr.





	Knowing that You are Near

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts), [Thekingmakersdaughters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekingmakersdaughters/gifts).



In a lavish wedding, Lady Anne Neville wedded the King's favorite and youngest brother Richard the Duke of Gloucester.

The ceremony took place in Westminster Abbey. The King and his queen Elizabeth Woodville attended; so did Cecily Neville, Duchess of York, the King's mother and Anne's grandaunt. She had been very involved in the preparation of the ceremony and the wedding fest. After all, this was a royal wedding and she wanted Anne to marry like a proud Neville despite of her father Earl of Warwick's treason and defeat. Her sister Isabel and her husband George of Clarence were not there, which was not surprising. The last thing they wanted is to see Anne wedded off and taking half of the Beauchamp fortune with her. 

Dressed in a beautiful green gown, Anne knelt before the priest and exchanged rings with Richard. His face was hard and handsome; his hands were warm - Anne could feel it when he placed the wedding ring onto her finger. However, he hardly spoke a word to her. Before the wedding ceremony, he only visited her once. He asked for her health and her acknowledgement that they will wed. Then he gave her a nod and left.

Her ladies were appalled by his coldness. Yet, Anne knew that it is in his character. He had always been a pensive and inward person who barely speaks. 

* * *

After the wedding fest was over, Anne was taken to the bedchamber where her ladies undressed her. She was settled in a large four poster bed and the bed curtains were released. For a moment, she thought about her first husband, Edward of Lancaster.

He was very different from Richard.

With his light brown hair and blue eyes, Lancaster was very outspoken. Sometimes, he could be too blunt with his words. Her marriage with him was short and honestly, she wasn't exactly sure how to describe her feelings for him. 

Before she could think any more of Lancaster, she heard soft footsteps. Playing with her hair, she listened and heard that he driven out the wedding guests who were excited to witness marital consummation. His voice was commanding and his words were decisive. In comparison, Lancaster was an immature boy; and Richard was a man with experience. 

She waited as he undressed himself and bolted the door. She could hear him blowing out all the candle lights in the chamber. Soon, the chamber became very dark. 

Her heart pounded hard when he lifted up the bed curtain and joined her in bed. She moved a little to her side to make room for him. Silently, she let him unlaced her nightgown and pulled it down to her waist. He moved her long strands of hair aside and kneaded her breast. A chill went down to her spine when he replaced his hand with his lips. Her hand went to his shoulder as he licked and kissed her nipple. Before she could caress his shoulder, however, he pinned her arm down, as if he didn't want her to touch him. 

Anne said nothing; she remained laying on her back as both of her arms are pinned down by his strong hands. Her body tensed when he sucked hard on her nipple. She let out a moan and bent her body. He did not release her wrists until he moved down to kiss her stomach. She could feel his teeth against her flesh. He lifted up her hip and stripped off her garment. Anne let out a cry when he bent her legs and thrust into her. He held her arms over her head as he continued. Soon, the waves of pleasure consumed her. When she came to, she found herself in Richard's arms; he was stroking her back and covering her shoulders with kisses. 

* * *

Her wedding night was quite satisfying. Richard was very experienced in lovemaking compared to Lancaster. The only part that puzzled her was that he kept her hands from touching him throughout the night. She didn't ask him about it the next day since she's happy enough that she is now safe and secure. With all her coffers and luggage loaded, she left London with her new husband Richard. 

Much to her joy, she was returning to her childhood home, Middleham.

* * *

They settled in Middleham Castle and began a new life together.

Richard treated her with love and affection, and everyone in the castle could see that. He presented her a gift almost everyday, and he never neglected her bed. Yet, it was obvious that he was hiding something from her. For one, he barred her from seeing him when he's taking a bath or changing his clothing. Every morning, Anne woke up alone. When she needed to have a word with him, if he were bathing, then she had to wait until he's finished. From Anne's perspective, he shouldn't mind of her presence since she's his wife. During their intimacy, he kept the chamber very dark and pinned her arms down to prevent her from touching him. 

Anne wondered what is he hiding from her.

She thought about asking him, but by his stern dark eyes, she knew there are things that at best never mentioned. Still, she was curious to know.

Is there a scar from the battlefield?

Or does he bear a mark on his body?

Richard always kept things to himself. Back when he was training at Middleham, Anne had heard her father told her mother about his shoulders and back. She couldn't remember exactly what her father had said, but she knew it something that caused Richard much discomfort and pain.

The more she thought of it, the more she wanted to know.

* * *

Soon after their marriage, Anne was with child.

After she was into six months of her pregnancy, Richard stopped visiting her bed under the advise from physicians and midwives. Taking the opportunity, Anne slipped out of the bed. With a lamp in her hand, she quietly went to Richard's quarters. She was the lady of the castle; and Richard was her husband and the father to the child she's carrying. She had every right to see him in the middle of the night.

Gently, she opened the door to his bedchamber.

She entered and sauntered towards the bed. Lifting up the curtain, she held up the lamp. 

There, Richard was sleeping, shirtless and lying on his stomach. Anne's eyes widened upon seeing his back. It shocked her for a moment, but quickly she calmed down. Before she was about to leave, Richard abruptly rose from the bed. Anne dropped the lamp in response and the lamp shattered on the ground.

The chamber was dark and Anne stood before Richard's dark eyes, not knowing what to say.

No, she wasn't appalled by Richard's back condition. 

She was more agitated on what Richard is going to say to her. Suddenly it became cold and Anne ran out of the chamber. 

* * *

Richard left the castle the next morning without saying goodbye to her. Anne did not tell her ladies what had occurred the night before. 

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months.

Her confinement was soon.

"My lady, maybe you can summon Sir Francis Lovell," one of her ladies suggested. 

"No," Anne shook her head. "It's not needed. My lord is near."

"He wrote to you?"

"No, but I know that he's near," she said, rubbing her belly. "He will be here when the child is born."

* * *

And she was right.

After nearly two days of labor, she gave birth to a healthy girl.

Richard came into her chamber as Anne nursed her daughter. 

"It's a girl," she said, almost apologetically. "She's very healthy."

"She's perfect," Richard said. "Very fine like her mother."

"And like her father too."

* * *

The arrival of their daughter, whom they named Cecily after Richard's mother, reconciled them. They didn't resume their intimacy since Anne's still recovering from childbirth. Still, they spent much time together around their daughter. Neither talked about that awkward night where Anne's discovered Richard's secret. 

When little Cecily was six months old, Richard was called to the battlefield again.

The night before his departure, he played with Cecily until she fell asleep. Then, he went to his bedchamber.

Anne was there, waiting for him.

She blew out almost all the candles except for one.

Slowly, she began to undress. Before she could remove her shift, Richard stopped her. He took her hand and guided her to undress him. She slipped his doublet off his shoulders and then tugged his shirt over his head. Her hand went to his back and traced  his curved spine. She pulled him down for a kiss and her shift dropped onto the ground.

After their lovemaking, Anne held Richard against her heart while stroking his back.

"Where did you go?" She asked gently.

"I was on the road, but I came back sooner than I expected," he told her.

"And you didn't come to see me?" She played with his hair. "Why are you keeping this from me?" She was referring to his curved spine.

"I was afraid," he confessed. "That you will compare me to Lancaster."

"I never loved him," Anne said. "At least I know that I never cared for him as much as I care for you."

"Truly?"

"Richard, when I was at Tewkesbury with Margaret of Anjou, I had a feeling that you are close by," she began. "For some reasons, I always knew that we will end up together. Before I had Cecily, I knew you were nearby even though no one told me." She kissed him on the head. "Come back to me, Richard. I don't want to loose you on this battle. You have to come back to me, and to our Cecily."

They held on to each other until the sunrise.

* * *

 The battle was over and Richard did return to Middleham safe and sound.

Anne was already waiting for him at the courtyard; a nanny was holding Cecily.

Richard dismounted his horse and placed his hand in Anne's.

"I know you are coming home today," Anne said. "And so does he."

She placed his hand inside her cloak and he could feel her pregnant belly.

"Can you feel his kicks?" Anne continued. "He knows you are nearby."

Hand in hand, they returned to the castle together.

**Author's Note:**

> The three prompts this one-shot is based on are:  
> 1) "After Battle of Tewkesbury, Richard and Anne had a realization that they are close without being near." - from Stardust-Pond  
> 2) "Come back to me, Richard. I don't want to loose you on this battle." - from theKingmakersdaughters  
> 3) Anne and Richard had a daughter in historical au - from annetheseamaiden


End file.
